


kissing this and that of you

by pirateygoodness



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?" Bo asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing this and that of you

**Author's Note:**

> Title excerpted from e.e. cummings' poem, "vii." So many thanks to 08adabry, who was a wonderfully helpful beta-reader.

"Do you trust me?" Bo asks.

She's leaning over Lauren, elbows bookending her sides as Lauren sinks back onto the bed. They're both naked, staring at each other pink-cheeked and breathless. Lauren pulls Bo close, and the slide of Bo's chest against her own makes Lauren's nipples tighten.

Lauren laughs. They've talked about this, they've been talking about this, for weeks now. "Of course."

Bo lights up, grinning like it's her birthday as she shifts her weight, straddling Lauren's belly and sitting back onto her knees. Gently, she takes Lauren's wrists, one in each hand, and holds them in the space between their bodies. She licks her lips. It makes Lauren giggle, betraying her own nervousness.

Slowly, Bo shifts her weight until she's got Lauren's arms pressed to the pillow above her head, wrists crossed. She sits back, looking at the headboard, then Lauren, and leans in one more time to move Lauren's wrists a little higher. When she has Lauren arranged the way she wants, she stops, and lets one hand keep Lauren's wrists together, while the other reaches for the rope. Lauren feels wetness start to pool between her thighs as she feels the rope looped around her wrists once, twice, three times, and the tug of Bo tying the knot.

Bo sits back and on her heels, still smiling. She looks so delighted with herself, at the fact that Lauren is bound to the bed and underneath her. It's sweet, and Lauren angles her chin up, asking for a kiss. Bo obliges. "How is it?" Bo asks, nodding up to Lauren's hands. "Too tight?"

Lauren flexes her arms experimentally, trying to loosen her bonds. The knots hold, and the rope rubs against her wrists gently, firm but not tight. She shakes her head. "It's good."

Bo grins, eyes flaring blue. "Good."

She starts by using her hands.

Her fingertips trace paths down Lauren's sides, feather-light touches that begin at her wrists and move lower. She lingers on all the unimportant parts - the flat expanse of her abdomen, her ribs, the backs of her knees. Everywhere but where Lauren needs her, and she knows that's the point, but the anticipation is already making her impatient.

Bo looks, while she touches, and that's almost harder. Her eyes are hungry and eager, desire written in her expression in a way that Lauren recognizes well. She knows that look, knows that usually she sees it right before Bo lifts her up onto the kitchen table, or presses her against a door, or coaxes her into a supply closet in the Ash's compound. Bo's gaze lingers everywhere she's not touching - Lauren's breasts, her mouth, her cunt - and it only adds to the tension low in Lauren's belly. It makes her want to beg, give orders, do something so that Bo will help ease it.

Instead, she closes her eyes, doing her best to relax as Bo starts at her ankles and works her way back up her body with her mouth this time, ankles to knees to thighs. When she feels Bo's teeth scrape the inside of her thigh, her eyes fly open.

Bo is watching, mouth pressed to the crease of Lauren's thigh, just below her femoral artery. She makes eye contact, then sweeps her gaze lovingly across Lauren's body, down to her cunt, overheated and liquid for Bo.

Lauren shivers. She didn't think Bo would give in this quickly, but she's eager enough that she doesn't mind at all.

Bo runs her tongue down, along the crease of Lauren's thigh and then inside, outlining the top of her leg. Lauren holds her breath, already anticipating what she's sure is about to come.

Bo exhales heavily, the warm air tickling Lauren's clit. It's maddening, just enough sensory input that Lauren's focus narrows to the short list of things she wants Bo's mouth to be doing to her, right this minute. She tries to reach out to touch Bo's shoulder, her face, forgetting herself. Her arms pull hard against the restraints at her head, but the rope holds tight as ever.

Bo keeps her mouth exactly where it is, inches away from Lauren's cunt, but she frowns. "You okay?" she asks.

Bo rubs small, calming circles at Lauren's hip. Eventually, Lauren relaxes, and lets the rope go slack.

"Good," Bo whispers. Her voice is breathy, and it sends another puff of air against Lauren. She keeps control, this time, keeping her hands where Bo left them as her hips jerk up, searching for something. "So good."

Slowly, Bo's gaze drifts from Lauren's face and back down to her cunt. She breathes in, licks her hips, and Lauren tries to hold back a sigh of relief. This has always been one of Bo's favourite things - tasting her, making her come - and she's sure - she knows - Bo won't make her wait much longer.

Bo winks. Then she pulls away entirely, and Lauren whimpers in frustration.

Bo chuckles softly and dips her head back down. Her laugh vibrates against Lauren's skin as she presses kisses to her hipbones, her navel, then one at each rib. Slowly, she moves closer and closer to Lauren's breasts, and Lauren arches up, hopeful.

Bo avoids them, kissing a path along Lauren's side, her collarbones-jaw-earlobes, then her mouth.

"Bo," Lauren whispers, voice ragged.

She hears Bo's breath hitch, and it makes her skin hum with arousal. She's already aching for this, the feeling grows more insistent every time Bo touches her. She wants to touch back, wants superpowers so that she can free her hands and thread them through Bo's hair and pull Bo into as many kisses as she wants, feel her everywhere. Bo bites her lip, like maybe she wants the same thing.

As they kiss, Bo eases down and presses the length of herself along Lauren's body. Lauren groans at the contact, hips and back arching up. It's everything she wants and not enough, simultaneously. Bo chuckles, bucking down against her. Lauren remembers the talk they had beforehand: _I want to tie your hands, and I want you to keep still._

Lauren forces herself to breathe. Slowly, she relaxes enough that she can lie flat on the bed once again.

Bo smiles. Then she shifts, sliding Lauren's legs apart, and with one movement of her hips, her thigh is pressed solidly against Lauren's cunt. She rocks forward, and suddenly there's contact and friction, exactly-but-not-quite what Lauren's desperate for. Bo's straddling one of her thighs now, and Lauren can feel her, slippery and impossibly warm against her skin. She's trying, so hard, to keep herself from grinding up against it, tugging against the rope above her head to keep herself focused.

Bo nips at Lauren's mouth and rocks down, pressing herself against Lauren's thigh until she moans from it. She shudders forward, bent over Lauren's body, forehead dipping to touch Lauren's collarbone. Lauren hardly believe how lovely she looks like this, hair mussed and tumbling around her shoulders, the perfect curve of her spine and the rest of her body in between, naked and glorious and just out of Lauren's reach. She rocks again, and this time she shivers. Lauren wonders if this is doing as much to Bo as it is to her.

Bo takes a deep, slow breath, and her hips still. She turns her attention back to Lauren.

She kisses Lauren's mouth, her jaw, then starts to find a path back down her body. This time - finally - she gives Lauren's breasts the attention they deserve, dragging her tongue across the most sensitive parts until Lauren whimpers and arches into her mouth. Bo reaches up, hands finding her shoulders and pressing down, forcefully enough to keep her still.

Lauren's cunt throbs.

Slowly - too slowly, enough that Lauren can hardly stand it - Bo works her way back to Lauren's hips, then finally dips her head between Lauren's thighs, flicking her tongue against her clit. Lauren shouts, both with surprise and with the arousal that hits her, hard and fast. She feels herself clench, aching for more.

Lauren feels the way Bo smiles against her cunt. It makes her shiver.

Bo's tongue dips down, wriggling inside Lauren and then licking up in broad, lazy strokes that make Lauren's hips jerk up. She's crying out, murmuring Bo's name over and over again, begging for release. But Bo's mouth stays languid, bringing Lauren closer to the edge with every flick of her tongue, but never quite close enough.

Lauren wants - god, she wants - to touch, wants to stroke Bo's hair and rest a hand on the back of her head to urge her mouth closer, to guide her to where Lauren needs her to be. Instead, she has to settle for flexing her arms against the ties at her wrists and groaning.

Bo laughs again. Lauren's head hits the pillow, frustrated, and she's about to say something when Bo changes the rhythm of her mouth. Gradually, the movements of her tongue start to grow faster, bringing Lauren closer to where she needs to be until she comes, finally. Her release is hard, overwhelming, making her shudder for what feels like minutes as Bo laps at her over and over again, drawing everything out of her.

She slumps back against the bed and lets her eyes slip shut, feeling spent. When she opens them again, it's to Bo hovering over her, pressing kisses across her cheeks and stroking her forehead. "Good?" she whispers. Her eyes are ringed blue, and her hands are shaking.

"Very," Lauren mumbles.

She can feel Bo fumbling at her wrists, as the rope loosens and then falls away. Slowly, clumsily, she wraps her arms around Bo and holds tight.

"Thank you," Bo says. Lauren has to think for a minute before she understands what she means - Bo asking for this, Lauren agreeing, feels like it happened a lifetime ago.

"Of course," she murmurs into Bo's chest. "Anytime."


End file.
